mi hombre lobo
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: Zetsu es rescatado por un lobo, pero no cualquiera y cuando la luna llena se revela, es reclamado como pareja de un malvado pero sexy hombre lobo-fic regalo de cumpleaños para pixi-ice


jojo este es un fic regalo de cumpleaños para** pixi-ice** y **nosight (me entere de ultimo momento sorry)** sencillo pero con cariño nwn

ademas otro fic a la causa

bien naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad)

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la tarde y Zetsu merendaba con su amiga Konan, que cada fin de semana venia a visitarlo, para que supuestamente no se volviera loco en su soledad. Ya que Zetsu vivía muy adentro en el bosque, era un solitario empedernido. Pero Zetsu ya contaba con una compañía que era un gran lobo negro que descansaba no muy lejos en el piso de madera<p>

-Zetsu ¿y ese lobo?

-es un amigo me lo encontré hace unos días, cuando otro lobo me ataco

Inmediatamente Konan se preocupo y le regaño por no decirle

-vamos cálmate si mucho me lleve unos rasguños, además no tengo teléfono para estar llamando cada vez que me lastimo

-no me refiero a eso, es que fue los primero que me debiste decir cuando llegue, ya mismo me cuantas que paso

-vale, vale

**flashback**

Era de noche y Zetsu venia de la aldea donde había vendido algunos de sus vegetales y había comprado algunos víveres, sele había hecho algo tarde y aun que el carro de un conocido le ahorro la mayoría del viaje, aun quedaban treinta minutos de caminata por el frio y oscuro bosque. Donde habitaban muchos animales salvajes, que por fortuna en sus años de vivir en ese lugar, no tenían mucha curiosidad por el.

Pero esa noche se sentía vigilado y ya le estaban entrando los nervios, para cuando decidió apurar el paso. Enfrente suyo salto un lobo de color grisáceo, que le hizo caer al suelo, por la forma en mostraba sus dientes y gruñía no indicaba nada bueno para el blando cuerpo de Zetsu.

En estas situaciones la agilidad contaba mucho, así que con rapidez Zetsu le tiro las bolsas al lobo en toda la cara y salió corriendo hacia un árbol, para poder escalar pero antes de poder lograrlo, el animal incrusto sus garras en su espalda. El dolor que lo invadió lo dejo paralizado a merced de ser rebanado por aquel lobo.

Entonces el apareció y le quito a ese maldito animal de encima, en primera instancia no se atrevió a mirar, pero oyó como ambos lobos peleaban hasta que uno de ellos lanzo un gemido de dolor y se marcho. Zetsu seguía temblando de miedo pero cuando sintió varias lamidas en su mejilla y miro, observo al lobo mas grande que hubiera visto, su pelaje negro y ojos rojos le hacían atemorizante pero le lambia la mejilla cual cachorro

**Fin flashback**

-me salvo y me siguió, no es agresivo pero si algo extraño

Termino por decir Zetsu a Konan

-¿y las heridas?

-nada grave están sanando, muy bien

-al menos, pero no esta bien que adoptes animales salvajes

-tobi se ira tarde que temprano

-¿tobi?

-es un bonito nombre, además el responde al nombre ¿cierto tobi?

Inmediatamente Konan vio con cierto temor, como aquel enorme animal se acercaba a Zetsu y se acostaba a sus pies, para unos cuantos mimos

-solo cuídate

-lo hago siempre

Konan se fue antes del anochecer, Zetsu le acompaño hasta donde pudo y a pesar de seguir intranquilo por el reciente ataque. Con tobi se sentía seguro y en parte estaba feliz de tener compañía; a veces sentía que tobi lo entendía demasiado bien, pero al final tobi era un animal salvaje y se marcharía en cualquier momento y eso le ponía realmente triste

Al llegar a casa decidió, darse un baño

-me voy a bañar, vigila la entrada

Dijo Zetsu en broma al lobo, quien se puso erguido y en guardia

Al salir de la ducha, tobi le estaba esperando en la cama, mirándolo con sus hipnotizantés ojos rojos mientras se ponía sus pantalón de dormir

-por mucho que te diga que no puedes dormir en la cama, no me harás caso ¿cierto?

Tobi como respuesta estiro sus patas en la cama y se acomodo, Zetsu como todas las noches le toco dormir junto a tobi quien era una buena fuente calor, pero esa noche era luna llena y Zetsu se llevaría una sorpresa

Bien entrada la noche Zetsu se despertó, al sentir unos pasos por su casa y al ver que tobi no estaba en la cama, supuso que era el responsable de eso ruidos. Pero aun así estaba intranquilo con andar cauteloso se acerco a la sala donde se sentían aquellos ruidos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un hombre desnudo en mitad de su sala

-Zetsu

Dijo aquel hombre, al notar su presencia

-¡aléjate!

Inmediatamente Zetsu le lanzo un florero, que aquel tipo esquivo con facilidad

-no te asustes soy tobi y baja ese otro florero por favor

Zetsu detuvo su lanzamiento y le miro con cara de "¿me estas jodiendo?"

-se que es difícil de creer pero soy un hombre lobo y

¡Zas! Otro florero fue lanzado, casi pegándole en la cara

-¡joder quédate quieto!

Con una increíble velocidad, aquel tipo sujeto sus manos y lo estampo contra la pared

-cálmate

Zetsu parecía calmarse un poco

-hombre lobo

-si, veras todo este bosque es territorio de mi familia y me contaron que un humano estaba viviendo en el y vine a ver, claro nunca imagine defenderte del imbécil de kabuto y de que tú fueras tan lindo, de que tú fueras mi pareja

Zetsu sintió en medio de su asombro, como una mano se metía en su pantalón de dormir

-se siente bien ¿no?

-paraa mmm aah suponiendo que sea verdad yo…

Hablar se le hacia cada vez mas difícil, no solo por la placentera masturbación sino porque tobi le estaba besando el cuello, su punto débil

-tobi…

-me llamo madara, pero no me desagrada tobi, pero que tal si discutimos todo en esto en la mañana

Nada tenia sentido, la noche se había vuelto absurda y su vida estaba dando un gran giro, pero eran cosas que Zetsu no se planteaba en el momento, porque estaba siendo placenteramente dilatado por dos dedos mientras una lengua recorría su erección. para luego ser engullida y succionada, madara se veía tan sexy haciéndole tales cosas

-¿me quieres Zetsu?

-si te quiero

Madara sonrió mientras iba penetrándole, era algo doloroso pero a la vez placentero. Además sentir el cuerpo de otra persona encima de el, que le acariciaba con amor era algo que nunca antes, había sentido tan intimo

-¿me puedo mover?

"es tan lindo" pensaba Zetsu mientras acariciaba aquel cabello negro empapado de sudor

-eres un buen lobo madara

Madara gruño y comenzó a penetrarlo, de embestidas suaves se fueron trasladando a estocadas mas erráticas, casi al final antes de venirse, madara mordió el hombro de Zetsu y el mundo se le desvaneció fue un increíble orgasmo

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban, madara le explico muchas cosas sobre los hombres lobo entre ellas que una vez que encontraban a su pareja nunca se separarían, lo cual para Zetsu fue como una especie de declaración

-vale comprendido- dijo Zetsu mientras recogía los platos

-¿y lo aceptas?

Pregunto madara mirándole con expectativa

-supongo que el motivo de mi soledad, era que estaba esperando algo y creo que eras tu y no pensaba sonar tan cursi

-a mi me gusto

Dijo madara, mientras le plantaba un beso posesivo a Zetsu

-esto ¿te acuerdas que a noche te mordí?

-hum si

-la próxima luna llena te convertirás en lobo

-¡que! Y lo dices tan calmado

-si vamos hacer pareja, tenemos que estar en igualdad

….

-oye deja ese florero

¡Zas! ¿Cuantos floreros tenia Zetsu?

**La siguiente luna llena**

Madara acariciaba un recién trasformado Zetsu, quien estaba en el suelo jadeante. Con esfuerzo Zetsu camino hasta la laguna para ver el reflejo de un lobo de pelaje negro y blanco con ojos amarillos de contextura media

-eres hermoso

Le dijo madara, mientras Zetsu se volvía a tirar al suelo

-en cierta forma me siento completo, pero esto es agotador

-ahora hablemos de la gestación ¿no te gustaría un cachorro?

-bromeas

-nop

¿Dónde rayos había un florero?

* * *

><p>xDD espero que les haya gustado a las cumpleañeras y al resto<p>

gracias por leer


End file.
